yubokumin_owarifandomcom-20200215-history
Hisoka Murrow
Hisoka Murrow Hisoka comes from the Uclova region born on the One-Wing Island his past is still unknown but it is known that he was famous in his region for escaping high end prison and was personally hunt down by NF director "The Hound of Justice" Garth. Hisoka escaped his region in order to join the Nomad federation so he could be free of his Felonies in his region and openly challenge other nomads without being seen as a outlander. Hisoka made his way to the Terra region in seek of new talent who he could deem a exciting battle to pass his time. Hisoka left the Terra region and stumbled across Illumi Zoldyck who he knew prior to there encounter due to witnessing him assassinate a important Mafia boss who was trying to kill him. Illumi and Hisoka then became associates helping each other with task they could not complete with out the other, Hisoka was recommended to Chrollo Luclifer to be the next member of the Phantom widow in order to help them pull off heist, Hisoka agrees to join under the condition that he gets to eventually challenge Chrollo for his title as the head of the Widow. In regard to the Widow Hisoka is the most troublesome as he tends to miss meetings and would go AWOL for long period of times only appearing when interested. Hisoka does not hide the fact that he wants to fight chrollo and most of the other members dislike him for how arrogant and sneaky he can be. Chrollo stated that he keeps hisoka as a ally in order to "keep him at bay rather then let him run lose and become a enemy somewhere down the line" and that he could become a handful if he'd not be apart of the phantom widow. Hisoka also has a special attachment for Gon Freeces as he see a potential rival in him and seeks to unlock it by keeping him alive until he reaches his full potential and kill him in a no rules all out fight in the future sort of the same plan he has for all of his he calls "Toys" Keosu Bungee Gum: Hisoka can alter his aura's consistency into an incredibly sticky and elastic substance somewhat akin to bubble gum, albeit both characteristic are much more prominent. Bungee Gum is also extremely durable and flexible, as Hisoka can change its shape at will. It can both stretch and contract, depending on what Hisoka desires. It can be attached either by pointing at his target or through direct physical contact. Additionally, Bungee Gum can also be used to cover a greater area by molding it into a sheet rather than a string. It can be used to pull opponents within punching range for a flurry of rebound pummels. It is so reliable and durable that it can act as a shield against attacks or as a means to return them to their original caster,When not attached to Hisoka's body, Bungee Gum cannot stretch more than 10 meters. He conceals Bungee Gum Using his mastery control of reiku meaning it cannot be seen by the normal eye only users who can focus reiku into the eyes can see the ability in action it is still almost impossible to avoid, as Hisoka can simply attach Bungee Gum on his fist while hitting his opponent. Bungee Gum also has multiple uses as a healing ability. It can be used to cover a wound, preventing blood loss. Hisoka's control over it allowed him to force it to activate even after his death and inside of his body, restarting his heart By creating non-adhesive aura, he can also replace missing limbs, which can contract like a spring to propel him in a certain direction. Abilities Bungee Pull: Hisoka puts his gum onto a opponent then pull them closer to him at will landing constant blows Bungee Mad House: By deploying the gum in multiple ares the entire battle field becomes a trap sticking people to surfaces or sending them flying via catapult and many other tricky traps Skills Chart Overall Skill: 117